The invention relates to a centrifugal rpm governor for fuel injected internal combustion engines of a well known type. In known centrifugal rpm governors of this design (German Pat. No. 1,287,852 and Austrian Pat. No. 201,928), which are designed as idling and final rpm governors for Diesel engines, both the control member or sleeve is moved in accordance with rpm and a setting member pivotable for the purpose of arbitrary variation of the supply quantity engage, independently of each other, the intermediate lever being connected to the supply quantity adjustment member of the injection pump; and the articulation point of one of these control members at a particular time serves, upon adjustment of the other control member, as a momentary pivot point of the intermediate lever. The idling rpm and final rpm to be controlled are set by means of the adjustment of a support for the associated springs, and the associated idling supply quantity and full-load supply quantity can be set by means of adjustable stops for the two terminal positions of a service lever connected with the setting member. Because the governor parts cannot be manufactured without tolerance, the cited terminal positions of the service lever and the associated pivot angle, within a series of governors intended for identical use, are not identical. This varying position and above all the various pivot angles cannot be accepted when an automatic transmission is to be shifted in accordance with the service lever position, because for this purpose the engine manufacturer requires a pivot angle of the service or setting member of the governor to be always the same and to be set within narrow tolerances. Beyond this, there is the further requirement that in adjusting the idling sleeve path or the setting points for the rpm to be controlled and for the associated supply quantities, the other points which have already been set must not vary further. The above requirements cannot be fulfilled with the rpm governors of the prior art.
A centrifugal rpm governor of the structure generally referred to above has become known from the German Auslegeschrift No. 22 24 755, which has a stroke stop threaded into the supporting member and which serves to set the idling sleeve path, thus permitting a correction of the idling sleeve path without changing the position and prestressing of the control springs. The type of articulation of the setting member and the control member which is used in this governor and in the rpm governors mentioned at the outset, however, has the same disadvantages with respect to the non-constant pivot angle of the setting member.